Plays With Fire
by LoveHateTragedyMore
Summary: Set right after 'Scorched'. Really is an AU, though. Another arsonist is out, but this one is far more deadly...especially since he's kidnapped Don's little brother Charlie. Please R&R. Thank you.
1. Prologue

Numb3rs

_LoveHateTragedyMore_

**Plays With Fire**

Summary: Takes place after the events of "Scorched". The brothers encounter another arsonist, but this one is far more deadly than Paul...especially since he's kidnapped Don's brother, Charlie.

AN/ All right, I give up! I finally gave in, and wrote down what I have decided to call "Plays With Fire". This fanfic has been on the brain ever since I watch "Scorched" for the first time, and then again since I watched it for the second-and the third. (They were obviously just reruns, but it's turned out to be my favorite episode by far.) In any case...here's my first Numb3rs fanfic, and I think that it'll be a good one. I've been working on it none stop since I've gotten the idea, and I'm hoping that other people will find that it's a good idea as well. After all, what more can you get in a fic that has love, hate, and tragedy?

Disclaimer: I don't own Numb3rs. Same as everyone else who writes fan fictions because they liked the show so much.

Time: Obviously, this takes place right after "_Scorched_". But you could call this an AU, before any of the other episodes aired...after all, I don't watch much of numb3rs any more-mainly because my life has been so busy filled with Love, Hate, and Tragedy.

**_Prologue_: A Man Whose Name Is Fire**

He liked fire. No, he didn't just like...he always loved fire. Playing with it, watching it start, and end with the merest flicker of life in between. Fire was his friend. There was nothing that could go wrong with fire, and there was nothing that could go wrong when using it either...which is why he always used it.

He liked targeting his enemies with fire...burning down their homes, and sometimes-if he was lucky, he'd be able to burn down someone in the home with the fire. He was always thrilled when that happened. Yet it hadn't happened lately...only that one time.

He remembered encountering an FBI agent, the kind of guy that was known for taking out criminals, and getting the bad guys all the time, without any trouble whatsoever. What was that guys name again? Oh yea...Agent Epps. He wondered what Agent Epps thought of fire. Maybe he'd like to see his brother get trapped in their own house, burning...burning bright, and being alive with screams and yells of terror and pain. Somehow, that always made him excited, and he would stay and watch it-rather than get away. He always favored fire. It was his gift, the power of fire.

He knew that once the brother's had encountered one of his kind-an arsonist they called them. He hated that term, hated more than anything in the world. He wasn't an arsonist. He was a god-one of the gods that had been gifted with the most perfect gift imaginable, and he was able to use it...and not get caught. Unlike his brother god, the idiot, did. He sneered, picturing what his 'brother' had gone through before getting caught. Did he scream? Did he just stand there and take it? Or did he use the moments to merely pretend that nothing was happening before finally accepting the truth and then die. He wondered what he would do, if that would happen to him. Perhaps he would encounter a similar experience. But no...for now, he would just play with fire.

He wanted to get back at Epps...wanted to torture him. Wanted to _make _him feel the heat, and make him suffer. True, the other one wasn't really his brother, but they had a common element...fire. They both used it to their own means and achievements. They used it to their advantage. But his 'brother' hadn't gotten away. Perhaps...he thought that Epps may have a brother. Younger even. Younger was always better than the old creeps that he encountered. Epps father-ugh! No, he would capture the brother, if there was one. He would use the brother to his own means, and laugh silently while doing it. He would avenge his fellow 'fire' brother, and he would take pleasure in doing so. Now...he only had to plan on not getting caught.

Charlie was edgy. There was no noise coming from anywhere in the house, and that was because of the fact that Don had taken their father out to get his birthday present. He would've gone, but he really had to work, plus he had wanted to have the house to himself for a change. He was feeling nervous, though, and wondering when Don would get back. Perhaps next time, he would go with them after all. A sharp ringing sound made him jump, and he gave a slight laugh. It was just the telephone. He picked it up, as he was sitting next to it, and answered,

"Hello?" There was nothing. Nothing but the sound of harsh breathing.

"Is this Agent Epps?" The voice sounded...weird. It made Charlie bizarrely think of...smoke. Smoke in the wind, against the trees. He shook his head. _Get a hold of yourself!_

"No." Charlie said, puzzled. Who would want his brother at this hour. "This is Charlie, his brother. Is there something that I can do for you?"

"His...brother?" Now the voice actually sounded puzzled, as though he never expected Don to have a brother.

"Yes. Who is this? Do you have a message for Don?"

The door opened at that point, and Charlie heard just a few more minutes of heavy breathing-and then the phone clicked, indicating that the person-whoever it was-had hung up.

"Huh. Weird."

"What?" Larry's voice sounded from the doorway. Besides him, Don and Allan were both standing behind him-Allan looking pleased, as he clutched a package with both hands.

"Some guy just called, and-" Charlie remembered something. Paul had sounded almost like that guy. For the briefest instant, he froze.

"Charlie? What is it? Who called?" Don was there instantly, taking in his brother's temporarily panicked face.

"I just thought-for a moment-that the guy who called...well, he sounded like...Paul." Charlie said sheepishly. There was silence for a split second, and then Don said slowly.

"He's in jail, Charlie. I would've gotten the call if he'd broken out."

"Yea, I know. But...he sounded...almost exactly like him. His voice was harsher, though. And there was a...weird catch in his voice when I said who I was. It was like he didn't think that you had a brother, even."

"He asked for me?" Don asked sharply.

"Yea. He said, "Is Agent Epps there?" And I responded that he wasn't and asked if he wanted to leave a message. He asked who I was, and I told him-"

"Charles!" Larry said, exasperated.

"You told him who you were? When he sounded like Paul?" Don added.

"You said that Paul was locked up." Charlie said, confused. "Besides, I only just recently found out who he sounded like."

Don just sighed.

"Alright, Charlie. If he calls again, just-hang up." He ordered. Charlie nodded, frowning in thought. "What?"

"What'd you get dad? I thought he wanted something big?" Allan grinned, and Don just looked exasperated. Larry was smiling.

"Look at this thing!" Allan took out the box out of the bag, and Charlie saw that it was actually an IPOD. Charlie groaned.

"Don, did you know that would make your hearing go more? Besides, now dad won't be able to actually listen to us when we tell him we need to do something!" Charlie complained.

"I know, little brother. But it's his birthday, so I let him get what he wanted-" The phone rang again, and Don snatched it just as Charlie was reaching for it. Charlie scowled at him. Don would've laughed, but instead, he was listening to the voice on the other side.

"What do you want?" He demanded. Charlie watched as his brother listened, then shook his head.

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about. I don't even know who you are." Don was silent for a minute, and then all his color left his face. He abruptly hung up.

"Same guy?" Charlie asked.

"Yes." Don snapped. He ran a hand through his hair, and shook his head in bitter anger. "I'm sorry Charlie. That was...uncalled for."

"What happened? Don?" Allan prompted when Don didn't say anything. Don shook his head again, and he turned towards Allan.

"I'm going to the office first thing in the morning. Keep an eye on Charlie the entire time I'm away-or better yet, Charlie I'd like you to come with me. Dad, you two. Larry-you may as well."

"That bad?" Allan asked.

Don looked over at Charlie. His face was confused, but also it held a hint of fear for what the man may have said to his brother.

"That bad." He said softly.

**AN: **Next Chapter is still pending...am going through spelling errors, as well as grammatical errors.


	2. Implied Intentions

Numb3rs

_LoveHateTragedyMore_

AN: Here's another chapter...nice and long. Please leave reviews. I feed off of them. Thanks to the two who DID! I love you guys!

**Chapter One: Implied Intentions**

Aggratated at the way his older brother was treating him, Charlie kicked the chair out from underneath the desk. He knew that his brother was only concerned for his safety, and was really wanting to catch the bad guy-but it wasn't like anything was really going to happen. Scowling at the chalkboard across the room, he was startled when he heard Larry's voice from the garage door.

"Charles."

"I just don't get it!" Charlie said, annoyed. "Every time something like this happens, Don always has to go to extreme lengths...like getting a squad of the FBI sitting around the house-keeping an eye out for me!"

"You know he just cares about you, Charlie." Alan's voice came from behind his friends. Charlie looked at them both and saw that Alan was still holding the box that the IPOD was in, and he looked as though he were trying to rip the box in two in order to get it out. Charlie smiled slightly at the sight.

"Let me get that for you dad." Charlie said, taking the box from his father before he broke it. Alan looked surprised.

"Thanks. Stupid thing. Why can't they just hand you the item, instead of packing it in a box that's full of tape and peanuts?"

"Peanuts?" Larry asked.

"You know, those packing peanuts that come in boxes whenever someone sends something breakable over? There always so much tape, and peanuts, that it'd take almost an hour to get it out. Why can't they just hand it over and say-enjoy your item, sir?"

"You've got a point." Larry said, pointing a finger at him. "Perhaps we can come up with an elaborate plan in getting something like this to work so that when someone breakable sends something to you, they won't get it broken-and the person receiving it won't have to bother with the tape and everything else either."

"Not a bad idea." Alan replied.

"It's still frustrating." Charlie said glumly.

"What? The tape and peanuts?" Larry asked, confused.

"I get the feeling that he's still talking about Don." Alan whispered to him.

"Oh." Larry said. "Well, you're dad's got a point, Charles. Don's only looking out for your safety, and the best place for you to be safe is here-"

"Next thing you know, he's going to send about a dozen officers to cover the house from top to bottom, side to side-"

"No, I'm not. I'm bringing you to work with me." Don's voice came flooding through the room as he came walking through the doorway. Charlie jumped, startled.

"What?"

"You're coming with me. You're right...the safest place for you would be to stay with me and the team, so you're going to be with any one of us at all times, until we catch the guy whose threatening us."

"Us?" Charlie asked sarcastically. Don stopped walking towards him and just looked at him, facing him squarely in the eyes.

"Do you want me to do it the other way, Chuck?"

"Don't call me Chuck." Charlie said almost instantly. "And no...I'd rather do it your way."

"So...let's go then. Grab whatever you need." Don headed back towards the door of the garage. "And dad...I want you to be careful two. In fact, I'd be just as happy to have you go with Larry to work tomorrow. It's Friday, so I know that Larry doesn't have any classes planned out. And you two can plan a date with Amita."

Larry and Alan both watched as Charlie quickly grabbed his laptop and bag after setting down Alan's IPOD and leave the room. Larry was the first to speak.

"What do you think we should call our project?"

* * *

Don paced around the office, annoyed. Megan, Colby, and David all seemed a little bit skeptical that someone would want to hurt-even threaten Charlie and him. But they were quick to put aside their fears, when they realized how serious the situation was when Megan put a hand on Charlie's shoulder to comfort him. Charlie had jumped, startled, and then just went on to stare at Don a bit longer.

"This is serious, isn't it?" David asked, sounding surprised.

"You have no idea." Don said, glaring at the phone, as though daring it to ring.

"Don, look-it could just be a joke...someone trying to pull your leg." Colby tried.

"It's not a joke." It wasn't Don that spoke, but Charlie. His voice was a slightly hollow. "He sounded almost like Paul, and he was...calm. Not full of anger. He was dead serious..."

"Charlie, are you sure he didn't say anything else but ask for me, and who you were?" Don demanded.

"I'm positive." Charlie said quickly. "His voice...it was creepy." He couldn't help but shiver.

"It's alright, Chuck." Don said. "he's not getting anywhere near you."

"It's not me I'm worried about.' Charlie said, defensively. Don blinked.

"Oh." He mumbled. "That's something I wasn't thinking of."

"He could just be using a threat against me to get to you, you know?" Charlie continued.

"Now that I think about it..." Don said slowly. "I'm almost sure that's what he was doing-but that doesn't mean that I still don't want you with me at all times...or one of the guys."

"Megan is not a guy." Charlie said, for her benefit. Megan smiled slightly at him. David and Colby both grinned.

"No, she's not." Don agreed, missing the point completely. "Look...maybe we should just have the team stay over at your house-that way we can actually be there when he calls again. And we can get a trace on it to."

"And what? Have the team split in half because of you wanting to go after him?" Charlie shook his head. "I won't do that to you guys."

"Charlie...our job is protecting people-that means part of our job is keeping you safe." David tried.

"Nope. Not falling for it." Charlie said stubbornly.

"Okay. Then we just do it the hard way. Wait for a chance for him to call here, and/or send you back to your house with dad and wait for him to nab you so that he can get to me. Want to try it that way, Chuck?" Don demanded.

"Fine." Charlie said, finally getting angry. "Do it your way then. I'm heading back to the car. Your team and go ahead and pick up whatever it is you need, and follow me home, if that's what you want." Charlie stormed out of the room, leaving the team and Don staring in surprise.

"Don!" Megan said, frowning at him. "That wasn't the best way of going at it."

"No...but this way it'll at least keep him safe." Don said with a sigh. "You're right...I'll apologize when we drive to Charlie's house." Then he frowned. "Colby-"

"Right. Going after him now." Colby left. David and Megan both waited for Don's orders. He stared out the window, wondering what was going to happen next.

"Let's get this thing over with."

* * *

Furious, annoyed, and distinctly irritated at his older brother, Charlie hadn't even realized that he was alone until he was already in the elevator and heading towards the ground floor. His anger soon left him, as did his irritation. He sighed. He knew that Don was only trying his best to look out for him, but somehow there was always that feeling that his brother was trying to cover him all the time before he could actually go anywhere by himself, or do anything by himself. In fact, it almost seemed as Don was the father, and Alan was the brother. The thought made him grin a little, before it dissipated into a frown. Don was about to be with him again, he was sure on that. And there was the fact that there was just no getting any alone time until this was all sorted out. He may as well enjoy the brief time alone he got to spend in the elevator. As the door opened, and he stepped outside, he was surprised to see a man standing in front of the elevator. It was late, and only the team was there because of the fact that Don had called them all there to discuss Charlie's and his current situation. He stood reflexively to the side, to let the man in, and blocked the door so that he could have time to get in and not have to open the elevator again, but was somewhat surprised when the man didn't move. Charlie hesitantly moved out of the doorway, and watched as the door dinged closed.

"Sir? Did you want a-" The words dropped from his mind when the stranger looked up, and Charlie saw who it was. It wasn't Paul, but it sure as hell looked like him. He started to stumble backwards, but he shot his arm out quicker than lightening and grabbed Charlie's arm. "What-"

"Do not make another sound." The stranger stated quietly. "I shall not take you now. I have just dropped by to say a quick 'hello', and be on my way. I just wished to pass on another message to your dear brother, Agent Epps."

"What...what message?" Charlie forced himself to say, not removing his eyes from the stranger. "And who are you?" He added.

"Who I am does not yet matter. Let me just say that I was...a 'friend' of Paul's, and that I do not like the fact that your brother placed him in jail. In fact, you may say that I am immensely displeased. Oh, yes...the message." He voice sounded as though he'd just accidentally forgotten something that wasn't really all that important "I apologize for the pain that this may cause, but you see-I may not get a better chance in the future."

"Pain-" Charlie croaked...but before he could say anything else, the stranger pulled out a gun, and knocked it against his head-hard. Charlie was instantly out cold. He fell to the floor, and the stranger looked down in satisfaction at the damage he had caused. Dr. Epps was bleeding a bit, but it would not be too bad. Not so bad as what he intended to do in the future, if he had his way. With a small smile, he turned, and left the building.

AN: Next Chapter should come in about a week...you shouldn't have to wait to long. This story is practically writing itself!


	3. Broken Words

Numb3rs

**Plays With Fire**

_LoveHateTragedyMore_

**Disclaimers: **I do not own numb3rs.

**AN: **There's been not a whole lot going on, and yet I was still filled with loathing over the fact that I got writers block half-way through this chapter. Grr...anyways. Here it is. (Hope people aren't to upset!)

**Chapter Two: Broken Words**

Don was worried, and scared, for his brother Charlie. The way this man, this stranger, was keeping his eye on him as though he was some prize-and Don didn't have any idea who he was-it scared him...and he sure as hell didn't want Charlie to know what the guy had said. He knew that the only way to actually catch the guy was to set Charlie as bait...but he hated the idea of putting his brother in danger, and not knowing what would happen if his brother was going to become the bait. So he was saying to his team as they were watching him with worried eyes as he paced his office.

"So we're setting Charlie as bait? What if the guy slips past and manages to get to him, Don?" David demanded, worried. Don would never use-or even suggest-that his brother be the bait. He would try to think of some other way, something that would be much safer. But David knew that Don was simply trying to find a way, and couldn't thnk of anything else at the moment.

"Do you have a better idea?" Don snapped back, annoyed. "Look-" At that precise moment, just as the team were swapping looks of concern and impatience among each other, his cell phone rang. He clicked it open, more than slighty irritated.

"Epps."

"Don. You need to get down here." It was Colby's voice, and he sounded worried.

"What happened?" Don asked, resigned.

"Charlie." He said the word, but it took a minute before Don actually registered what was meant behind the word. Without another word, he snapped the phone shut and headed towards the door, not even hearing the rest of the team speak in raised voices-asking where the hell he was going, or what the hell happened. He didn't even realize that he had reached the elevator, until he punched the button that would open the doors for him. The moment he was inside, and the doors were closed, he hit the wall in anger, fearing for his brother, as well as wondering what the hell had happened to him now.

Charlie raised his head as a torrent of voices came from the stairway and the elevators. People were coming to see him, and he really wasn't in the mood to explain how he'd been knocked out as though he were a mere punching bag. The thought made him hang his head again, knowing that Don was coming to chew him out good, and that his father and everyone else was coming to worry over him. If he'd just stayed with the others, even for a few minutes, he knew that there was probably the possibility that he wouldn't have gotten hurt as he had. Head pounding and heart thumping, he waited until he heard his brother's voice.

"Charlie, are you alright?" Don's concern took him a little by surprise, but he answered steadily enough.

"Fine."

"He's alright, Don. A little shaken, and a little annoyed, but he's fine." Colby added. Charlie shook his head from side to side, and then winced...that hadn't been the best idea he'd had.

"What happened?" Don demanded at him. "Charlie?"

"I had come out the elevator...he was just standing there." Charlie was numb now, for the most part. He couldn't believe that he'd been so stupid! It was night, anyway, and the guy had never been here before. What would he want at the offices at the top? True, maybe he had only been there to see Don or someone else, but hell...dressed in black cloak, and looking ruff around the edges-in a way, Charlie should have known what was going to happen, or at least suspected, and called for help-or got back in the elevator.

He didn't miss the look that Colby had sent him, and he sure as hell knew what Don was thinking now. Charlie inwardly grimaced. He wasn't going to be alone for a while yet...the few moments that he had had in the elevator were all that he was going to get for a while.

"Alright, let's get you home, buddy." Don suggested. "You can stay with Dad while the rest of the gang and I try to work out what's going to be the plan in catching him." Charlie let brother help him up, and together the two of them headed home.

AN: Well...I'm at a writers block. I was earlier in the chapter two, and that's pretty much the reason why I haven't updated in a while. Sorry. Hoping that the next chapter will come quicker...and that people aren't too upset by the wait.


End file.
